


The Lake

by kattastic99, the Djaqen (AvatarMN)



Series: Djaqen Roleplay [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Mythology, Original Work, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Autofellatio, Bioluminescence, Birds, Booty Calls, Caretaking, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Slut, Come as Lube, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Excessive Semen, Fantasy Fulfillment, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Friends With Benefits, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Gay Character, Gift Giving, Gods, Hoarding, Hook Up, Jackson Rathbone - Freeform, Jewels, Kissing, Large Cock, Loss of Control, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, No Refractory Period, No Romance, Obsessive Behavior, Ocean, Ocean Sex, Octopi & Squid, Old Friends, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pansexual Character, Passion, Platonic Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious Stones, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Roleplay Logs, Roleplaying Character, Self-Fuck, Self-Lubrication, Semen Kink, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Slime, Sounding, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Transmutation, Trust, Tumblr Roleplay, Underwater, Underwater Sex, Winged Person, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/the%20Djaqen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Djaqen summons Kodak to the bottom of the sea and presents his very old friend with two gifts; one of the body and one of the heart.  Lust is satisfied and trust is celebrated.</p><p>The Djaqen is a Jack Frost AU character which blends him with the Kraken and a Lovecraftian Old Ones god. Kodak is an original character (Jackson Rathbone face claim) based on the Sumerian god Enki. This story was written as a role play on Tumblr (Visitingfan and Djaqen), and is presented here in full, collected and polished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lake

**Author's Note:**

> We roleplayed this story on Tumblr, and have presented it here for archival.
> 
> AvatarMN's Tumblr account is [AvatarMN](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com), and he roleplays the Djaqen at [the Djaqen's own blog](http://djaqen.tumblr.com).
> 
> Kattastic99's Tumblr account is [Visitingfan](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and he roleplays Kodak there.
> 
> Djaq is an alternate universe version of _Rise of the Guardians'_ Jack Frost who is a Lovecraftian Old Ones god (the white sheep of the family). He was known as the Kraken, and brings consentacles and healing cock to the needy. Read about him in his own [series here on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54133), and [see what he looks like](http://avatarmn.tumblr.com/tagged/the%20djaqen) at Tumblr.
> 
> Kodak is the son of all existence itself, the emissary through which the universe can interact with mortals. He was known as the Sumerian god Enki. Read about him at [Visitingfan's Tumblr](http://visitingfan.tumblr.com), and see what he looks like here: [[illustration 1](http://i.imgur.com/ogH9ohj.jpg), [illustration 2](http://i.imgur.com/FCq58SR.jpg), by artist [Digi-wears-goggles](http://digi-wears-goggles.tumblr.com/)].

In the black icy depths at the bottom of the sea, the Djaqen touched Kodak’s mind and extended an invitation. A telepathic booty call to a very old friend and lover. The invitation was answered and Djaq shifted into mostly human form and settled onto the sea floor, cross-legged. He began to glow, a bio-luminescent a beacon for Kodak to follow. He closed his eyes and waited patiently, half-dozing.

Before too long, fingers combed through the fluttering corona of his silver hair, gently cupping the back of his skull. Lips met his in a soft kiss, and Djaq opened his eyes to see that his friend had arrived. A chiaroscuro vision of light and deep shadow played across the muscles of his beautiful body and handsome face. Mahogany hair floated around that face, and he smiled affectionately at Djaq with a sensuously full mouth and murky green eyes. He was framed by black-feathered wings that barely reflected the Djaqen’s light, nearly disappearing into the abyss.

 _"I’ve missed you, Kody. It’s been a long time, but I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately and I’ve prepared something special for you,"_ Djaq explained, grinning mysteriously. He took Kodak’s hand and kicked off the sea floor, pumping the tentacles on his back and pulling Kodak along with him over the crest of some undersea hills. They stood on the summit and the Djaqen cast a powerful white floodlight ahead of them.

The sea floor was lit bright as morning, revealing an oblong tectonic gash in the stone. Within the crevice was an undersea lake. Featuring a distinct, rippling and glittering surface to the heavier-than-water gelatinous contents.

Djaq had excreted his trademark hagfish-like slime into a chamber roughly the size of an Olympic swimming pool; 2,500 cubic meters in volume. He had churned the water with his tentacles and mixed up a lake of ooze containing around 660,000 gallons of crystal clear goop.

It was all for Kodak.

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s method of swimming was rather unorthodox considering his physical form and his divine title; he would propel himself with tendrils of his being that did not have a physical anchor. Tentacles and fins and tails and bladders that existed only in his thoughts and mind, and not his body, were what propelled him through the ocean waters. 

He only ever used these nonexistent appendages to swim, however; when he arrived at the meeting place, they vanished even from non-existence. He was relatively surprised by Djaq’s mannerisms, but was overall rather aroused by the mystery. When said surprise was revealed to him, his cock grew hard in moments and was spewing precum into the ocean waters by the bucketful. _"O-Oh m-my..."_

He was struck dumb, too aroused to really think. Kodak reached a hand out, and Djaq slapped his back to set him off. And then the dark god was shooting forwards, grabbing one of Djaq’s tentacles to tug his friend with him as he plunged into the underwater pool of hot slime. Kodak’s mouth was open, and his ass was gaping with arousal as well, both ends flooding with Djaq’s slimy jizz in under a minutes. _"Oh fuck fuck me fuck me Djaq sweet holy Jesus pull my holes open and stuff me full!"_

  


* * *

  


Djaq was pulled into the lake of slime, shuddering with pleasure as he slipped from the icy water and into heavy fluid kept pleasantly warm by his magical powers. Bubbles of water swirled around his and Kodak's bodies, disturbed the dive and dragged in on their skin. The bubbles lazily floated to the surface of the lake as air bubbles would. Djaq's light shone through the gloopy substance, as it was a better conductor of light than the water was. It refracted through the slight swirling imperfections in the slime's consistency, shining like liquid crystal. It was beautiful.

Kodak was even more beautiful;, lost to excitement; breathing deeply and infusing the chambers of his lungs with slime. It made Djaq happy to see his friend so very pleased. This encounter would be all about fulfilling Kody's fantasies.

Djaq reached out with his tentacles, caressing Kodak's body. Fuck, this was amazing. Djaq's tentacles stretched and swelled, increasing the surface area of his skin. Every hypersensitive inch tingling with wet, slimy pleasure. His appendages throbbed where they brushed against Kodak, slick friction burning so good.

Djaq's tentacles pried at the ring of Kodak's anus, and the pressures of the deep sent slime rushing into the spaces inside.

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s body was flesh and blood and bone and technically mortal, although himself was not. But it was not difficult for his body to survive without oxygen, for his brain was always supplied with oxygen regardless of what was in his lungs and coursing through his blood streams. And as it was, his lungs and trachea and bronchi and bronchioles and even his alveoli were all completely filled with the Djaqen’s warm slime. It was enough to drive him wild.

When Djaq’s tentacles pried his hole open and the sheer pressure of the deep forced his guts to be violently flooded with goop, Kodak’s cock began twitching and releasing a cloud of white sperm into the slime they floated in. His mind was screaming for more. He always needed more.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen drank in the lust rolling off of Kodak, luxuriating in his friend's ecstasy. He swam around the dark god's body, and he helpfully shifted his wings out of phase to give Djaq the space to hold him from behind. He wrapped his arms around Kody's trunk and nuzzled against his neck.

 _"There's one space left inside of you that's not filled with my jizz yet, baby,"_ Djaq whispered into Kodak's mind. A long, narrow tentacle flicked the tip of Kodak's cock, prodding the slit. Kodak tensed, wriggling in Djaq's grip, bracing for the intrusion. Then the tentaclette plunged in, expanding the tight urethra slick with Kodak's cum, traveling speedily down the shaft and deep into Kodak's body.

Djaq groaned into Kodak's neck, lightly scraping the skin with his teeth. He pressed his cock between the globes of Kodak's ass and rocked his hips, stroking the head of his prick past the inflamed mound of his lover's opening.

  


* * *

  


The dark god barely noticed the feeling of his old friend swimming up behind him and embracing him tightly. His wings passed through the Djaqen thanks to some clever atomic manipulation which was done automatically, and not by Kodak’s conscious thought . This was a good thing, because the winged deity was so far gone in his lust and desire that he wouldn’t have been able to concentrate enough to do so.

Kodak’s mind only registered the pale one’s presence when a blunt tentacle pushed at the slit of his glans. The sensation of his urethra being penetrated and stretched open so incredibly deeply forced Kodak’s mind to focus once again. He only came even harder; especially after the tentacle passed the point where his sperm and semen were introduced to the narrow tube and continued onwards towards his bladder. Kodak screamed with pleasure as he felt Djaq’s hot slime fill the organ slowly.

  


* * *

  


The delicious tightness of Kodak's urethra was an almost unbearable sensation for the Djaqen. He rutted his sex between the perfect mounds of his friend's buttocks, and kissed and nibbled at Kodak's neck and ears. He wrapped his arms snug around the dark god's chest and the pads of his thumbs formed soft suckers to tease the nipples mercilessly.

Djaq sent one thick tentacle wrapping around Kodak's powerful thigh, to brush against his inflamed cock. When the narrow tentacle finished expanding the other god's bladder, it suddenly vacated the urethra. It must sting so much, Djaq thought. He would soothe it. The new tentacle nudged it's head against the dilated tip of the abused penis. For a moment it nuzzled carefully, and then its own slit expanded wide; opening like a toothless mouth. It engulfed the head of Kodak's cock into its soft, caressing maw and suckled gently.

The dark god's dick responded with a sudden burp of cum; coating the tentacle's throat; and the tentacle pulsated and sucked, drawing the semen into the pale god's body where it connected to his pseudo-digestive tract and dumped the seed into his stomach. The suckling tentacle pushed on, completely swallowing Koda's prick. It proceeded to repeat the process; rhythmically swallowing the dark god's cock to the root, then contracting and squeezing itself all the way off and briefly kiss the tip, then swallowing again. Over and over.

  


* * *

  


Kodak would have screamed his throat bloody by this point if he wasn’t so busy swallowing down slime and storing it in his guts, where it was swiftly processed into semi-clear opalescent stones. They built up, slowly but surely. Thankfully , the warm slime helped soothe his throat and prevented his pleasured screams from doing any real damage to speak of. 

The tentacle that vacated his urethra so quickly left the slit of his glans gaping open like a circle, the fleshy interior of his penis barely visible if one would care to look close enough. But then a tentacle opened up and swallowed his penis, closing his urethra back to normal width with gentle squeezing pressure. That motion, the brief kissing of the slit, it had him cumming harder than he could think to remember ever doing so before. His seminal fluid spewed from his cock as if he was pissing with all his might.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen arched his back in surprise, unprepared for the force of Kodak's ejaculation. His stomach filled and stretched so fast that he had to disgorge that fleshy firehose. The suckling tentacle released the dark god's prick and the cum kept spraying; slicing a graceful arc clear across the slime lake, leaving a pearly white streak suspended in the goop. 

When it abated, slowing to a trickle, Djaq swam around Kodak's body and cupped his lover's face with both hands. His murky green eyes were unfocused, lost in pleasure. The pale god was was so happy to do this for his best, oldest friend. But he knew he could do even more.

A fat tentacle pressed against Kodak's asshole, pushing in without ceremony. The hungry ring expanded and then contracted around the rim of the tentacle's head. Djaq paused to shudder, then pressed further passing the bowels and entering Kodak's intestines. It wound with every loop, snaking ever further...

  


* * *

  


Kodak’s mind was drowning, even though his body was not. He was a god of the oceans, older than time and child of space, and he was falling apart at the very seams under his friend’s gentle and trusted hands. Kodak trusted Djaq, he trusted the pale god completely in ways he trusted no others. 

He would have cried out at the wondrous intrusion if he was able to anymore, but his vocal chords had long since given up trying to work right. But it was no matter; the dark god writhed in the slime as he was penetrated deeper than he had ever been. He could feel Djaq’s tentacle winding through the twists and turns of his intestines, eventually pushing through another sphincter and into his opal-filled stomach. 

His mind cried out in a jumbled mess of nonsense and lust.

  


* * *

  


The Djaqen was in Kodak's mind as well as his body. He felt Kodak unravel, and was moved. He held his friend close, tucking the dark god's chin over his shoulder and pressing cheek-to-cheek. He cupped the base of Kody's skull with one hand and stroked his back in slow circles with the other. 

_"That's it, sweetheart. I'll take care of you,"_ Djaq cooed into Kodak's disjointed mind. His tentacle passed through the other god's stomach and travelled up through his esophagus, until the head rested in the hollow at the back of his tongue and nudged the uvula. Djaq tilted Kodak's head back, so his mouth gaped ajar. Djaq's fingers gently explored his friend's mouth, scooping opals from around his tongue and between his cheeks and teeth until it was clear.

Then Djaq kissed Kodak and he was just aware enough to kiss the pale god back, tongue gently rolling over Djaq's.

 _"I'm going to take the tentacle into me now, baby,"_ Djaq explained. _"Tie us together on the same spindle. Make our bodies one. Because I love you. Are you ready, Kody?"_

The tentacle surged forward from the back of Kodak's throat, pressing down on Djaq's tongue as it slithered past. He swallowed, and with a soft click the tentacle plunged into his throat, his own flesh invading his body, bound for his own stomach. And beyond.

  


* * *

  


Knowing he was safe, knowing deep in even the instinctive animalistic portion of his mind that he was safe and protected and cared for in Djaq’s hands, Kodak allowed his mind to completely unravel. It was something he never did, because doing so meant giving himself up utterly to the pleasure and losing even the most basic of abilities to protect himself. 

The dark god’s trust for the pale one was beyond any measure, deeper and older and stronger than that of even mothers and their children. He and the Djaqen were not romantically engaged, but that did not mean they didn’t love each other. The two of them were so old and so well traveled in the multiverse that they no longer had any one reality to call their point of origin anymore. Their friendship was older than time itself in whatever universe they may meet in. That kind of relationship was one that ran beyond comprehension. 

But as much as they loved each other the two of them were not in love with each other. The Djaqen’s heart belonged to Hiccup, each and every version and iteration of him throughout all universes. Kodak’s heart belonged to no one; there were many, many versions of him, but unlike most if not all other entities Kodak belonged not to a universe of origin but a person. Thus multiple versions could be in one universe because the people they belonged to may not be from different realities. But this Kodak? He did not belong to anybody. This one was brought into being to care for the oceans, and the Entity that Created him used another multiversal entity as a point of origin. Kodak was technically never supposed to meet the being he was technically made for.

But he did, and even though he existed because of Djaq due to a technicality, the two of them became near instant friends. And even so, Kodak was not in love with his friend and he had no desire to be. They were the best of friends, and he was quite happy with the relationship he had. Thanks to the trust and the incredible platonic bond the two gods shared, Kodak’s mind came undone near completely. All he was was pleasure; every thought he had, every memory and emotion melted into the base sensation. Were it not for the Djaqen’s mind there as a guide Kodak would have been gone for good; but his friend’s mind would be enough for him to regain his self when this was over.

His orgasm increased by the hundred-folds, his semen pouring from his slit and slashing through the slime they swam within like a cut through paper. His body spasmed around the tentacle that pushed through his labyrinthine guts to delve into Djaq’s body, milking loads of slime from its flesh.

  


* * *

  


The tentacle that had wound its way all through Kodak's digestive tract was well on its way to doing the same to the Djaqen himself. It slithered into his stomach, and began to wind through his intestines.

Djaq had never felt so full before. And had never had so much stimulation at once to his hypersensitive skin. By the time his cock-like appendage exited his own anus, it was tightly sleeved in over 50 feet of of warm, wet flesh. It was almost maddening, but he clung to consciousness. One of them had to. He held Kodak's face and kissed him around spongy limb that passed through their lips, while grinding his human cock against his friend's squirting member. The head of his tentacle rested just outside of his own anal ring, and was trapped between the rotating globes of his firm buttocks as he wriggled against Kodak's pelvis.

Then the pale god's tentacle continued its journey, still not satisfied. It pressed again at the entrance between the dark god's legs. Stretching the opening wider and sliding in a second time, slithering along beside itself, having made a full lap. It pushed on, expanding Kodak's intestines double. At last the straining tip halted, lodged in Kodak's stomach once more. Cum stones filled the stomach, the preserved semen and slime of the two gods joined for posterity.

The entire length of the tentacle began to throb and undulate, flesh swelling and rippling under the skin, driving both men wild with the mind-blowing sensations. Toes curled, fingers clenched at one another, and they would have screamed if their throats weren't full.

Djaq glowed brighter, and then he started to cum. Really cum. Not just the trademark hagfish slime that he usually preferred. For when he wasn't actively trying to impregnate someone, he was very protective of his seed. But now he gave his friend another special gift and his tentacle pumped sperm-rich semen into Kodak's belly, hard and fast. The rapid flow quickly filled the stomach and surged up into the dark god's esophagus, around the tentacle. When it hit their tongues and began to burst out of his lips, bathing both of their faces in creamy fluid filled with sparkling opals, Kodak took notice through the haze. The Djaqen was giving him real cum, and he knew it.

  


* * *

  


Glimmering shards of Kodak’s mind were pulled back together, his arousal soaked haze having been shattered like glass at the feeling of the tentacle doubled inside himself pulsating like mad. His mind became a tiny bit more aware, and he marveled at the sperm-rich semen of his friend that he felt filling and gushing out of him. 

The seed in his stomach was condensed incredibly quickly into stones that Kodak would treasure far above the norm. He would guard these special stones with his infinite lives if he had to. But as quick as he processed them the tentacle was still filling him faster than he could handle, and it continued spilling around the tendril and out of his mouth.

Kodak pushed forwards and kissed his friend, pouring the Djaqen’s own cum down the pale god’s throat. It flooded his esophagus and filled his belly, joining Kodak’s cum and mixing rather well. The dark god’s cock, shoved against Djaq’s abdomen, was still gushing his own semen into the slime. It pushed against Djaq’s hyper-sensitive skin.

  


* * *

  


Djaq finally finished cumming, the light dimming and the flow of semen slowing to a trickle and then stopping. Kodak's cock ceased pumping too, going still between their swollen midsections. Djaq panted, breathing slime and cum in out of his nostrils. His throat filled by his own tentacle, tasting his own back-washed seed on his tongue.

The great long tentacle that wound through his entire system once and Kodak's nearly twice began to deflate, reducing in girth by half. He began the slow process of exracting it from their bodies. The spongy column wound through Kodak's guts and out of his asshole, and when the head popped free a gush of opals spilled from the gape for a few long moments, until the elastic ring closed again around the one remaining section of the long tentacle.

Djaq held Kodak against his chest and floated to the seabed at the bottom of the slime lake. The dark god's mouth opened and he burped out a cloud of opals from around the shaft that passed through their throats. The glittering cum stones floated around his face in a beautiful halo, virtually weightless in the dense slime. He sucked in another huge gulp of cum-streaked ooze; refilling his stomach to process more stones; only to regurgitate another batch. Djaq's fingers combed them away when they clung to the strands of Kodak's dark hair.

The head of the tentacle reached Djaq's larynx, and with a cough he expelled it from his mouth. He was now emptied of his own flesh, and feeling strangely hollow. He watched the head disappear between Kodak's lips, retracting its way down his throat. Djaq coughed again, expelling a milky cloud of cum from his belly. Kodak pursed his lips and sucked, inhaling the swirls of semen in mere seconds. His eyelids fluttered and his adam's apple bobbed, and when he opened his eyes he grinned at Djaq and nibbled his full lower lip playfully. Then he blew opals from his nostrils, and for a few moments Djaq couldn't see him through the swarm of stones.

At last Djaq's tentacle fully exited from the opening between Kodak's legs, and the biggest torrent yet was released, a barrage of cum stones rattling against one another. The floor of the lake was now covered in a deep blanket of them, and Djaq rolled over, laying the dark god on the bed of glittering stones. He leaned back and took in the view, and as his fingers slipped from Kodak's face he squeezed his eyes shut and a few opals popped from the corners the dark god's eyes, released through his tear ducts. Kodak's fingers gripped the base of his mostly flaccid cock and he pushed toward the tip. A stream of stones fired from the slit at the head, projecting straight at Djaq and bouncing off of his skin. They laughed together, delighted. Then Kodak sucked with all of his might, and Djaq saw the dark god's flattened belly expand so big that Djaq thought that if he could crawl up through Kodak's asshole, he would fit comfortably, curled in the round space.

Djaq settled beside his lover, kneeling in the rising pile of opals. The surface of the slime lake was lowering faster than the bed of shiny stones was rising, and salt water was lapping at the floating edges of Djaq's hair. He spread his hands on Kody's huge belly and gave him a few moments. When Kodak finally nodded, Djaq pressed down. It sent gouts of opals from both of his ends at once.

When the lake's level dipped below Djaq's chin and his head was surrounded by seawater, he convulsed every inch of his digestive system, purging every last blob of slime and cum from inside of his body and out of his mouth, where the heavy fluid sank and joined the shrinking lake of goo.

 _"You're so amazing, Kody,"_ the Djaqen spoke into his friend's mind, dipping his face through the surface of the lake and planting a light kiss on his lips, during a brief intermission between stone-rich belches. _"I love everything about you."_

  


* * *

  


The addition of the Djaqen’s hoarded cum and slime put the lake's surface back up by only a few inches, but it swiftly sank back down once again thanks to Kodak’s remarkably fast biological processing. After that, the slime was barely above the stones, most of it stuck under them and between them and far out of reach by conventional means.

But Kodak held within his power a mastery of all liquids, and it was an easy matter for him to draw the thick fluids up and together and pull them through the water and into his mouth. His belly swelled to extremes, his skin nice and taught. The large swell quickly went back down as he processed the very last of it all, and then he laid there, content to rest on the gigantic pile of glittering stones.

Kodak told his old friend that he would stay behind for some time, and the Djaqen left with a wave and a mighty push from his many limbs. Kodak’s body held within many pockets and organs the Djaqen’s precious, precious semen condensed into stones as bright as the moon and the color of pearls. Those stones would be there for a long time; in fact, the last of them would be dissolved shortly before their next meeting, a few months away.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you liked our story. We love feedback; please leave kudos and comments if you like! And contact/follow/check us out at our Tumblrs.


End file.
